thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Spud the Scarecrow
Spud is a mischievous scarecrow on Farmer Pickles' farm and tries to help Bob and the crew. Description Spud is a living (presumably mutated) scarecrow that wears a lavender shirt with a red and green scarf, blue jeans, a brown belt, and he has a sharp cone-shaped replaceable parsnip nose, Personality Spud is a mischievous scarecrow who often causes more problems than he solves, but usually everything works out in the end. It’s Spud who needs to learn to be patient, not to eat all of the food, not to take things from other characters, etc. Spud has a habit of trying to do work and, with his limited intelligence, getting it wrong and spoiling materials. Squawk is his rival. Trivia * Spud is best friends with Norman Price since they're both naughty and like to play tricks. * Spud is also a member of The Pontypandy Pioneers since he's always be with Norman which makes him the only scarecrow member of the Pioneers. * Spud is voiced by Rob Rackstraw who also voiced Travis from Bob the Builder, James, Toby, Donald, Axel, Raul, Flynn, Hugo, Bradford, Big Mickey, Etienne, Fergus Duncan, The Thin Clergyman and The Great Railway Show Announcer from Thomas & Friends. * Although Norman, Derek, James, Sarah and Mandy wear helmets when they're riding on skateboards, Spud use an old saucepan as a helmet when he rides on his skateboard. * In the UK dub of the earlier seasons in the Original Series from seasons 1-5, Spud's voice was more nasally and had a bit of a lisp. But in the later seasons of the Original Series from seasons 6-9, Spud's voice sounds very similar to Zippy from Rainbow. This also continues in Project: Build It and Ready, Steady, Build! * Spud is the only character who's been in jail (though it was only in Muck’s daydream). This was featured in the special, Built To Be Wild (2006). * In "Bob's Boots" (Season 3), it was revealed that Spud does not like cheese and chutney in the United Kingdom dub. This was changed to peanut butter and jelly in the United States dub. * In "Bob's Pizza" (Season 6), ''it was revealed that Spud's favorite pizza has apple, turnip and jam on it, which he calls "The Spud Special". * Until "Scoop Has Some Fun" (''Season 3), Lofty was afraid of him. * Spud appeared only a few times in the first season of Ready, Steady, Build!, but appears in every episode from the two mini series. * As for now, Spud is one of the few long time characters who never received a redesigned counterpart for the 2015 reboot along with Bird, Travis and Scruffty. * In the Original Series between Seasons 1-9, he spoke with an American accent in the US dub. * It is currently unknown why Alan Marriott didn't continue voicing Spud in 2005 to 2009 in the US dub as he still remained voicing Scoop and Travis in the series. * In the Finnish version, Spud is called "Putte". * Spud's name is another word for "Potato". * Spud is the only character in the Bob the Builder series to be a scarecrow. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Pontypandy Pioneers Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Males Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Characters voiced by Rob Rackstraw Category:Junior Cadets Category:Bob the Builder Characters Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Singing characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Scarecrow Category:Dancing characters Category:Best Friends Category:Aquaphobic